Post its
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: On Valentines Day, Hinata confesses to her crush, Naruto, in her very own unique way. Trouble is, the whole town finds out about her feelings before Naruto even notices the confession! Happy Valentines Day! NaruHina.


**Happy Valentines Day! Special thanks to Mr. Squiggles who helped me edit my works!

* * *

**

_Valentine's Day__ is a __holiday__ celebrated annually on __February 14__.It is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other by sending __Valentine's cards__, __presenting flowers__, or offering __confectionery__._

"I can do it!" Hinata thought, as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead even though it was a cool autumn day.

Hyuuga Hinata was determined to express her undying love to her life-long crush, Uzumaki Naruto.

Blonde, fiery and lively; Naruto was an idol that Hinata worshipped everyday. He was the source of her inspiration and the small flame that gave her the burning desire to do better and never give up.

Naruto was easily located; the problem was how to express her feelings without fainting or falling over. Blushing and babbling were also factors to consider.

Hinata entered the ramen shop and watched Naruto as he slurped his 72nd bowl of ramen. Naruto came to this diner daily.

How did Hinata know this?

She often followed him, it wasn't stalking; it was just 'friendly observation' as Hinata fondly put it.

Hinata began worrying about Naruto's response to her confession. What if he didn't even know that she existed? Worse, what if she was only 'just a friend'? Remembering his infatuation with Haruno Sakura, a popular girl with pink hair, Hinata's determination and self-confidence began dissolving like a used toilet paper thrown into the toilet.

She rummaged through her pockets, looking for inspiration. Nothing. The only thing she found was a pad of post its that she bought before her daily 'friendly observation'.

_Post its…_

The light bulb on Hinata's head began to flicker. Quickly, she borrowed a nearby pen and wrote in big capital letters.

"NARUTO, BE MY VALENTINE. HH"

Hinata was too embarrassed to write her full name but she knew that Naruto could put two and two together and figure out that it was from her.

She held the post it between her thumb and forefinger, making her way to where Naruto sat.

Her face began warming up as she moved closer to Naruto even though his back was facing towards her.

Hinata treaded softly so that she was within arm's length of the blonde. She gingerly stuck the post it on his back, desperately hoping that he would have a chance to read it before it would fall off

Naruto turned around; Hinata gave a squeal of surprise and took three steps backwards before evacuating the diner. Her job there was done, and besides, if she was graced with more of his glorious presence, she was sure she would faint.

"Hey, Hinata! Fancy seeing you here! Do you like ram-" Naruto was extremely perplexed when he saw the pale-eyed girl running away from him.

"Wonder why she's so scared of me." Naruto thought, scratching his head.

xXx

Naruto began wandering through town looking for Sakura, He felt his pocket and produced his froggy wallet and opened its mouth. He tipped out what was inside and counted the coins.

One.

"Uh oh," Naruto thought, "I ate too much at the ramen shop AGAIN." Changing his route from the confectionery shop, he began to walk through the town square, oblivious to the girl 'friendly observing' him.

As he strolled through the market place people from behind came up to him, grinning at him hysterically. Naruto wondered what everyone found was so funny. Maybe there was something stuck on his back.

_Little did he know…_

Hinata blushed as people around her grinned and gave her thumbs up signs. Some even wolf-whistled! Hyuuga Hinata, used to being in the shadows, was awfully out of place in the spotlight. She bent her head shamefully and walked away.

xXx

Sakura giggled, "Hinata's done it now! She went to confess to Naruto but chickened out, so she decided to write her feelings on a post it and stick it on his back. Kakashi saw the post it and decided to make Naruto run around the village 'purely for training purposes'. Everyone Naruto passed seemed to have noticed the post it and now the whole town knows Hinata's feelings towards Naruto, apart from the idiot himself!"

Naruto gasped as he leant over, catching his breath. Something was weird, people were pointing at him and for once he wasn't jeered at instead they were grinning or smirking at him, some even shouted words of encouragement such as 'go for it!' and 'lucky lass'. Naruto shook his head happily.

_It__ must be my imagination._

When he ran towards the Hyuuga mansion, he remembered that he was supposed to meet Neji for a rematch. The arrogant Hyuuga could not accept that fact that 'a lowly Uzumaki' had bet him in the Chunin exams. The Hyuuga had commanded him to fight him again for this time he was ready. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Naruto stepped onto the Hyuuga property, making his way into the Hyuugan compound.

xXx

"I need to get away, far away from those laughing eyes. Those pitying eyes, the only place to evade those eyes were at home. Home, my sanctuary."

Hinata ran towards her house only to see Naruto taking off his shoes and stepping into the Hyuugan facility.

_Why is he here? Could it be?!_

Then Hinata noticed that the post it was still miraculously stuck onto the back of his orange jumpsuit. Her excitement deflated like a flat tire. Hinata tried to act as normally as one could while taking of their shoes. Naruto was less the a hair's breath away.

"HI HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"

"N-naruto-kkun…"

"Nice to see you," Naruto said as he raced off into the long corridors, "cheer me on! I'm fighting Neji again!"

As he disappeared around the corner, Hinata gasped as her knees giving in. The only thing that stopped her from falling over was the wall she was leaning against. Being that close to Naruto did devastating things to her.

xXx

"Kaiten." Neji announced his attack as he launched himself in amidst the swirling blue ball of destruction. Naruto dodged out of the way, just as Hinata came through the ranch doors and onto the training grounds. Most of the Hyuugas, including her father and her little sister, Hanabi were watching the fight with undivided attention.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he propelled himself from the wall. Dozens of Narutos with identical post its were formed. A slight breeze blew past the compound flapping the bright yellow piece of paper so that it was almost impossible to not notice the post it. All the Hyuugas activated their byakugan to take a closer look. They recognised Hinata's writing on the parchment and zoomed even closer. There, every single Hyuuga saw Hinata's confession. Hinata had guessed this judging from the severe frown from her father and her sister's mocking laugh. Various clan members whispered and pointed at Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey! What's that on my back?" 99 Narutos said in unison. Ignoring Neji's kicks and jabs, Naruto gripped the back of his jacket and pulled off the yellow slip of paper.

"So this was why everyone was pointing at me today!" he exclaimed, "what does this say?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "NARUTO, hey that's me!" he said in surprise, "be my Valentine… HH. Who is HH?" All Hyuugan eyes looked in the direction of Hinata. The clan members in front of her moved aside so that there was a clear pathway between Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto rushed forward until he was a hand's width away from Hinata.

"You wanted to me to be your Valentines?" he said with an air of disbelief.

It was all too much for Hinata. She turned red, wobbled and fainted into Naruto's arms.

_Ah well, there's still St. Whites Day.

* * *

_

**The end! Do review!**


End file.
